This invention relates to a bags mounting and dispensing system, and more particularly relates to a mounting and dispensing system for flexible bags such as plastic bags used for containing groceries, garbage and the like.
Flexible bags have a wide variety of uses. Normally the bags are provided in a stack in a folded manner or in a tied bundle so that a bag can be removed from the stack or bundle one at a time. Alternatively, the bags are supplied in a continuous roll with a score line provided between successive bags such that one bag at a time can be pulled off from the roll for use. In use, the bag must be expanded and its opening must be maintained in an opened state so as to facilitate its filling. For relatively small size bags such as groceries bags a simple bracket can be used to maintain the bag in an opened state for filling it with groceries. However, for larger bags such as a garbage bag or storage bag, it has been problematic to provide a simple bracket to maintain it in the opened position for filling purposes. Furthermore, the bracket can not be used for maintaining the bag also in a closed position for storage purposes such that the material stored in the bag is safely sealed therein. Also, it has been always difficult for a user in finding the bag of a correct size to fit properly in the bracket or container; more commonly people would use bags from their everyday shopping, with some being too small, or too big, or very thin, or not strong enough to serve the purpose. And with the environment being at risk, there is a definite need for the use of only recyclable and biodegradable bags, which is not normally the case for shopping bags. Yet another problem with conventional bags is in closing the bag when it is filled and it is required to be replaced. It is extremely difficult to tie the top edges of a filled bag or to use a string to wrap around the bag since there is not enough bag material left unfilled to be pulled together. This is because people normally have the tendency of not replacing the filled bag unless it is very full, thus not leaving any room at the top of the bag for tying. With all of the above mentioned issues in mind, the system disclosed herein was developed, solving all the problems of finding the correct bag, mounting it, maintaining it in an open state, temporarily closing the opening whenever it is desirable, closing the bag to be removed, and finding a replacement bag after the filled bag is removed.